A Witchy Slayer
by Arrialee
Summary: Giles had a daughter and didn't know till just before the battle with the first started. But what happens when he trusts her life with someone no one would expect and what happens when it gets to dangerous for her to be there. Cross with Angel later.
1. Chapter 1

What if Giles had a daughter and she came with him when he returns to Sunnydale with the other potentials. She herself is a potential too. What happens when it gets to dangerous for her to be there.

Giles entrusts her life with someone no one would ever expect.

Spike is given a responsibility that no one could have guessed, but what happens when Spike has to sacrifice himself to finish off the first and close the Hellmouth. Giles know Spike will come and were so he sends his daughter to the one place he knows Spike will be.

Little off character and not everything is the same as close to season 7 of Buffy as I can get but I did change a lot of it


	2. A strange introsuction

Buffy opens the door to four young girls standing on her door step three that are around Dawns age and one that looked about 12 or 13. The brunette on the left looks Buffy up and down and says

"So you're the Slayer thought you would be taller."

"Kennedy" a small British voice comes from the younger girl. "Da told you to be nice when we got here." The small girl comes forward and sticks out her hand. She's about 5"2 with brown hair with a red streak on either side of her face.

"Ello Miss Summers I'm Alexandria Giles Ally for short." The girl says. Buffy shakes the girls hand.

"Wait did you say your last name is Giles" Buffy asks

"Yes my father is your Watcher Rupert Giles." Ally says

Buffy could see the slight resemblance of the two.

"I'm sorry to intruding but da won't be here for a few more hours. He is getting another potential. Kennedy drove us and is was bloody scary." Ally says.

Buffy stood with a confused look still on her face.

"I'm sorry but why are you all here and why is Giles getting another potential?" Buffy asks

"Ally you need to give her the letter remember." Kennedy says.

"Oops sorry" the young girl takes an envelope out from her pocket.

Buffy opens the letter and reads

Buffy

I should be there in person to tell you this but its critical that I get to these girls first. Alexandria should be able to tell explain everything before I get there if not I will when I get there. I shall see you soon. Love Giles

Buffy rereads the letter a couple more times then lets the girls in.

"If your Ally then who are they?" Buffy asks

"Right, Kennedy has already opened her mouth so I'll move on to Molly and this is Sam."

Dawn comes down stairs. "Who are they" She asks

"They are all potential slayers." Buffy answers

"Oh"

"Are you Dawn?" Ally asks

"Ya do I know you"

"Umm I'm Ally Giles"

"Wait did you say Giles"

Ally nods

"Are you related to our Giles"

"I'm his daughter." Ally answers

"Wow" was all Dawn said "So then were is Giles"

"Apperantly on his way here with more potentials."

"And let me guess their all staying here huh."

"Looks like" Buffy says

"I'll go get the extra blankets and set up the guest room for Giles" Dawn says

"I'll help" Ally says

Buffy ushers the other girls into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally helps Dawn set things up in all the rooms except Buffy's and Giles rooms.

"So how come Giles never told us about you?" Dawn asks

"He didn't know about me until a few months ago." Ally answers

"Why"

The young girl looks to the floor.

"I'm a potential slayer as well and there is someone killing us off."

"But why"

"We don't know yet."

So Giles found you because you're a potential too."

"Yes and no" Ally answers

"My mother and I were attacked one night. Giles got there in time to save me, but it was to late for my mum. She had lost too much blood. With her last breaths she told me that I would be safe with my da. So when I asked who he was she pointed to Mr. Giles then died." Ally tells Dawn

"I'm so sorry I know how losing your mom can feel. Mine died a few years ago."

"Dawn can I ask you something."

"Sure Ally"

"Does the pain ever go away"?

"In away it does but, its still there too. Just keep pushing forward and take in everything one day at a time."

Ally hugs the older girl.

"Dawn can I stay in your room." Ally asks

"Sure" it was as if there was a bond between the two that in a way was sisterly and yet a tight friendship as well.

They wipe the tears that had formed and go back down stairs.

The others are sitting and talking to Buffy.

"OK so everything is set upstairs when are Willow and Xander getting here." Dawns asks.

"Soon I just spoke to Willow and beside arguing with Xander about stopping for coffee they should be here fast." Buffy says.

"Oh Willow will be here I can't wait." Ally says.

"You know Willow?" Buffy asks

"Oh yes we met while she was in England. We were both getting trained with our magick." Ally says

The front door opens and Willow and Xander enter still arguing on not stopping for coffee.

"Come on Will Buffy said it was urgent to get here." Xander says

"Ya but still coffee and Willow make her a happy witch. You won't like me when I'm angry" Willow says making her best Hulk voice.

"Oh trust us were knows how you look angry. Xander laughs.

Willow looks at all the people in the room.

"What's going on? Its not an intervention is it cause I only used a little bit of magick for myself but you should have seen the size of the pimple on my face it was huge I'm sorry but I'm not going out with it on my face and and and so I used it to make the bed but who wants to do it by hand it sucks and and…."

"Will remember to breath air friend," Xander tells her.

Buffy gets up and lets Willow sit in her place

"Its ok Will these girls are other potential slayers, Giles sent them here." Buffy explains.

"Oh ok."

She looks at all the girls and stops when she gets to Ally.

"Oh my gosh Ally you're here what are doing here is everything ok in England, and were is Giles why isn't he with you?"

"Willow remember our discussion about breathing." Xander tells her.

Willow sits back down.

Ally laughs

"I'm a potential too remember, just cuz magick runs through my veins."

They both laugh.


	4. The White Rabbit's escape

Oh Willow you remember that tracking spell you told me about." Ally says

"Ya what about it." Replies Willow

"I've found away to change it a bit."

"Oo tell me" Willow squeals in delight.

The two witches start to leave the room but Buffy stops them.

"Hold it you two, first we have to figure out sleeping arrangements and then some kind of dinner before a quick patrol." Buffy says

"Well I'm staying in Dawns room." Ally says

"Giles will get the guest room, Will do you mind a roomie" Willow shakes her head.

"I'll share with her," Kennedy volunteers with a smile

"Ok Molly, Annabelle and whoever Giles brings back will be staying in the extra living room." Dawn says

Buffy smiles at her younger sister who has been acting more adult like these days, with the research and combat training.

Willow leads the young witch up to her room to reveal the changes to the tracking spell.

"So tell me Ally, what are the new renovations to my spell." Willow says

"Well you know how its just a ball of light well I made it so that it can change shape and color." Ally says

Ally summons the light and it morphs into a white rabbit, and starts to jump around on the ground.

"Good job Ally" Willow says "I like the rabbit" she says thinking of Anya.

"Thanks, I can make it dance too." Ally says

Suddenly the rabbit takes off out the door.

"Oh no not again" Ally says

"Again this has happen before." Willow says

But the young girl is already out he door and chasing after it .

The rabbit went down the stairs and around the corner. Ally jumps half way down the stairs and tries to catch it.

The rabbit goes around the dinning room table and into the front living room and it stops. Ally sneaks up behind it and tries to grab it, but it takes off again into the kitchen.

Ally runs after it, Willow not far behind.

"What's going on?" Buffy asks

"Nothing" Ally yells

Ally dodges Kennedy and Molly, almost runs into Annabelle. Willow dodges Annabelle to but runs right into Xander, who had just walked in.

Ally keeps after the rabbit until it suddenly disappears. Ally stops at the front door

"Hi daddy" Ally says weakly

"Alexandria, what have I said about using magick" Giles says

"Not to do it with out you here, but da I just wanted to show Willow how I rearranged her spell."

"That's not the point your not ready to do it by yourself just yet."

"Yes sir" Ally says her head down.

Giles hugs the girl and pats her head.

"I've missed you da" She says

"Missed you to All's"

Buffy, Willow, Xander, and the other girls walk into the entry way/

"Ah hello Buffy, Willow, Xander, girls." Giles says "I hope you got my note."

"Ya but we have yet to sit down and talk." Buffy says "Were is the other girls you went to get?"

"Ah yes they are coming in now, I was able to get to all but one." Giles says. "Rowna, Misty, this is Buffy, Willow, Xander, and my daughter Ally. Everyone this is Rowna and Misty."

Rowna was tan with black hair, while Misty was white with brown hair.

"Hi" Everyone says at once.

"So whats after these girls, who would want to kill potential?" Buffy asks

"Its called the First" Giles says "It's the oldest evil and there is verlually no record of it. Except at the Watchers Council. Well and now here." Giles adds

Ally goes to the car and comes back carrying to large bags of books and a third floating behind her.

"Alexandria" Giles snaps

"What I couldn't carry all three and you're here it counts as super vision"

"No it does not." Giles says

"Fine" Ally says and drops the floating bag.

"OW" Xander yells.

"Oh sorry" Ally says

Willow speaks up.

"Giles is it ok that I teach Ally some spells, it would be good to have another witch around" Willow asks

"I don't see the harm as long as its nothing dangerous."  
"Of course not, just simple ones" Willow says.

"Yes well lets start to research party and go through some of these books." Buffy says before Willow and Ally could sneak off.

They look for hours always finding the same thing.

"Giles I give up" Buffy exclaims. "We keep reading the same thing over and over again that we already know, what I'm not seeing is how we kill it."

"That's what we have to figure out and what and were the seal is" Giles says

"I think I can help with that." A voice says coming from the door way behind the group.


	5. A little to much Power

Ok so I said that everything is a little out of order I know Willow was the one that brought Andrew to the house but everything is just a little mixed up.

I do not own Buffy the vampire Slayer or any characters that you recognize I do own Ally and anyone else I decide to make up.

"Andrew" The Scoobies say at once.

Buffy jumps up from her spot on the floor and grabs Andrew's hands and holds them behind his back. Dawn brings in some rope and they tie him to a chair.

"Wait, OW, I have information for you, and your gonna tie me up?" He whines

"You're a villain remember." Xander tells him.

"Ow, ow, ow." He whines again.

"Now talk" Buffy tells him.

"Ok, ok. The seal is basically the door to the Hellmouth. It takes a blood sacrifice to open it." Andrew says.

"How do you know?" Xander asks

"I kinda tried to open it already by stabbing Jonathan." Andrew murmers. "But he didn't have enough blood."

Buffy tightens the rope.

"You killed your friend" Buffy says

"He told me too" Andrew cries "He told me that if I did we could be together."

"Who said that?" Giles asks

"Warren, he said that if I open the seal we would be together forever. But after I stabbed Jonathan I ran, I ran here. I didn't know were else to go." Andrew cries.

After they listen to him, everyone but Ally and Annabelle go into the kitchen to talk. The two girls staying to keep an eye on Andrew.

"Please you have to believe me," Andrew says

"Why should we" Annabelle says

"Because I don't want to be bad and I know who is next." Andrew mutters

"What do you mean next" Ally ask

"Think about it Jonathan didn't have enough blood, it needs someone else and I've seen who."

"So tell us." Ally says.

"What do I get out of it." He asks

"You get to live and I'll put you down." Ally says

"What do you mean put me … AHHHHHHH" Andrew yells out.

Ally had muttered a spell that had Andrew in the air, she kept spinning and dripping him.

Everyone comes back in to see what is going on.

"Alexandria" Giles yells "Put him down this instant."

Ally lowers him and puts his chair back on the floor.

"Now tell me what is the meaning of this." Giles demands.

"He knows who the first is going to take next and won't say." Ally says angrily.

"Go upstairs and wait for me." Giles says

"But da."

"Now Alexandria, in my room and wait."

"URG" Ally lets out a powerful stream of magic that throws Andrew across the room and knocks everyone else on the floor.

"Alexandria!" Giles yells

She runs upstairs and everyone down stairs hears a door slam.

Dawn follows her up without being asked.

Everyone deals with Andrew and Dawn knocks on the guest room door.

She tries to open it but its stuck.

"Ally" Dawn calls out "Its just me Dawn."

Suddenly the door disappears and Dawn runs into the room before the can reappear.

"That's a great trick you have there." Dawn says.

"Thanks just don't tell my da." Ally says "Dawn I don't get why he won't let me practice on my own. I've been learning since I was old enough to talk. I understand the safety hazards of magick and I know how to control myself."

"I think what it is is he is just trying to keep a look out for you." Dawn says "I mean what happen with Willow was bad and I'm sure you've heard about his Ripper days."

"I guess your right, but I can't resist it. Then when Andrew was talking about how he knew who the First was gonna take next it was aggravating me so much." Ally starts to cry "My mother always told me that my power was special and good, but now I'm not so sure. I think I know what Willow felt when she lost Tara."

The younger girl cries and the older girl tries to comfort her."

They sit like this until a knock at the door startles them.

Ok so this chapter is kinda long I tried to have it up last Saturday but I had so many things going on this last week then my internet went and crashed on me. I'll have the next chapter typed and up hopefully by tonight if not tomorrow morning..

Like I said before things are out of place like names and stuff also there may be a Christmas and thanksgiving chapter too. I know way out of the time of season 7 but it should be good I hope .

Looking forward to comments. Thanks Arrialee


	6. I love you but i hate you

"Ally please open the door." Giles voice calls out.

Ally takes the spell off the door and Dawn gets up and goes out. She passes Giles at the door and gives him a simple smile and walks away.

Giles walks in and shuts the door.

"I'm sorry da." Ally says first "its just he made me so mad the way he laughed when he said who was next. Its just like he was taunting me."

"That's still not a reason to use that kind of magick. That kind of anger can conjure something that no one needs to see. Its already happened once."

"I know da, but I'm not Willow. I've had teachers to help me learn it. She learned most of it on her own."

"Magick is magick, it can be wield from any energy. Good or bad. Tonight it was bad." Giles yells

"I'm sorry da but I know how to control myself, tonight was accident." Ally yells back.

"Its accidents like that that get people killed." Giles yells

Ally sits back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Al's but your only aloud to use your magick in front of me or Willow. Not even simple spells."

"That's not fair Da!"

"Until you learn some responsibility that's the only time." Giles warns her.

"FINE!" Ally yells and gets up off the bed and starts for the door.

"I'm not done yet." Giles says

"What now Da." Ally asks

"You're the youngest potential here. I know, well we all know that there will be a final battle."

"What about it."

"I don't want you here for it" He tells her

"What do you mean?"

"It will be to dangerous and if we can get your witch power under better control then you can help us from afar."

"That's not far. So I'm the youngest, but I've also been one of the only who have been train since I was little." Ally says

She storms out of the room.

"We're not done yet Ally."

"Yes Da we are." Ally slams the door and runs down the stairs. Thinking of running outside she sees the sun is almost down and instead runs to the basement.

Not looking before she magicks the door locked and goes down the rest of the stairs.

Making sure that no magick can be felt outside the basement then lets out a small rage of magick out.

Then lets out another small power surge that this time makes shapes of bears, tigers, wolves, and dragons. Then there was a stir in the corner of the room.

"Whose there?" Ally calls out.

"Oh you know just your friendly neighborhood vampire." The voice says with an English accent.

"Who are you" She asks again

Then a ball of light forms in her hand and sends it out in front of her a bit.

"I know you, your Spike"


	7. Spike

_I don't own Buffy the Vampire it would be cool if I did but I don't sorry its taking so long to post chapters school just started and I kinda misplaced my notebook were I have most of this writing down but have no fear I will find it. _

"Spike what are you doing here in the basement. I didn't know you were here yet."

"What do you mean yet and who are you, your too young to be a friend of Dawn's from school."

"My mom told me you would be here, she just didn't have the chance to tell me when. But I see you do have your soul so I guess it is right for you to be here." Ally says

"How the bloody hell you know that?" Spike asks

"Oh my mum she was a seer and she was a strong one at that, passed a bit to me but not enough, anyway she told me I'd find you and then I'm not aloud to tell you." Ally smiles

"I know who you are your one of them bloody potentials that are here. Kept me up all day that you did, plus I your magick blasting about. Thought it was Red at first but it felt different." Spike says

"You can feel magick" Ally asks

"Course I can what most don't know about me is that me mum was a witch when she was younger." Spike says

Her mood starts to change a bit.

"So you gonna tell me your name or do I have to make one up for you." Spike says

"Right sorry I'm Alexandria Giles, but everyone call me Ally."

"Giles huh, you Rupert's kid."

Ally nods

"Didn't know he had a kid." Spike says

"Neither did he till a few months ago."

"Big shock for him." Spike says

"Ya I guess." Ally says

"Think that's why he's being so tough about your magick use." Spike tells her

"How did you know?"

"Vampire remember, super hearing comes with the package."

"Oh yeah." Ally says sheepishly

"So blow off some more steam but without the magick." Spike says

"How can I do that?" Ally asks

Spike walks over to a punching bag with a badly drawn picture of what looks like the vampire Angel.

"Come over here Lexi and give it a try." Spike says

Ally walks over and pushes the bag.

"Not like that give it a good punch. Why do you think I have a picture of peaches, I mean Angel here. To get a good punch of course." Spike takes a good punch.

Ally looks at the bag and thinks of the people or things that had killed her mum, then takes a punch.

"Good I felt that, keep going at it." Spike says holding the bag for her."

Ally works out her anger until her arms are tired.

"Thanks Spike" Ally says

"Any time Lexi, I figure the Slayer is gonna start training you lot and I overheard Willow is gonna teach you magick. So how about I help with the release of it all. Spike offers.

"I'd like that, thank you Spike."

"Yeah well I thought with you being the youngest it would help you out a bit more. Now Lex how bout you take that locking spell off the door and let everyone know your ok."

Ally walks up the stairs and unlocks the door. Slowly she walks out into the kitchen and into the dining room.

Dawn is sitting at the table with her laptop. She looks up and squints. Ally your ok, no one could find you then Annabelle ran out too. Giles is so worried. then Willow felt your magick so they left to find Annabelle, knowing that you were still safe here."

"How long ago did they leave nib" Spike asks

"Ten fifteen minutes ago." Dawn says "Buffy wants us all connected." She throws a cell phone at Spike.

"That and I can track you from here too. Ally you are suppose to stay here with me k."

Ally just nods

Spike leaves and Dawn looks at Ally

"So what happen down there." Dawns asks

"Well…


End file.
